Winter Peach
by Lady Mizune
Summary: Warning: Lemon, don't like that sort of thing? Please dont read. This is my first one so go easy on me. Set after the defeat of Aizen but has nothing to do with the plot line at all. Momo and Toshiro had grown very distant after the battle with Aizen, so much so that they hardly even look each other's direction. Unable to take it any longer he confronts her. Who will break first?


**So... This is my first lemon ever, so go easy on me! I read them all the time but only now did i decide to try and write one myself. I've searched this website high and low for a goo Momo/Toshiro lemon, but a lot of the ones I've read I didn't really like. Not all of them though, and I'm not saying that mine will be any better either! This lemon has nothing to do with the story line of bleach but its set after Aizen's defeat and after the time skip. So Toshiro looks a lot different now and he's taller... ect. If you don't know what I'm talking about just Google it. Please review and tell me what you think! Even if you think it really sucked I still want to know.**

* * *

Toshiro let out a heavy sigh as he rested his forehead against his arm. All he could think about was Momo. No matter how much he tried to drown her out with his paperwork and other tasks, he just couldn't get her out of his mind. It had been months since they had talked, no, since they had even looked at each other. Every time he saw her in the hallway, she just looked at her feet. Their relationship was rocky at best to start with, but it was if something he had done this time had ruined their relationship forever. He then threw himself against the back of his chair and slammed his fist into the desk. _'Damn it Momo,' _he cursed under his breath. She was going to force him to swallow his pride. Though as much as he didn't want to believe it, he knew in the back of his mind… she was worth it. Taking a deep breath Toshiro pushed himself away from his desk and stood up with a stretch. It was actually rather late to be going to see her, she would probably be asleep. Though, he knew that if he didn't do this now, he probably never would. There was hardly a thing in the world he was afraid of, but when it came to Momo. Talking to her and losing her was something he feared above all else.

The easy part was over; he now stood in front of her door, fighting himself for what to do next. Every now and again he would reach up towards the door, but for some reason he couldn't bring himself to open it. '_I already made it this far…' _he reminded himself a few times before finally sliding the door open. Her room was dark and it took him a minute for his eyes to adjust when he walked in. Toshiro knew she would be asleep, but he wasn't prepared for what she would look like when he found her. She was curled up on her table in the corner; the sleeves of her uniform were soaked. It was obvious she had been crying; her eyes, though closed, were puffy and she continued to sniffle a bit in her sleep. His brown narrowed slightly, nothing he hated more than to see her cry. He wanted so much to kick the persons ass that caused her so much pain… but… it was him, and he knew it. "Momo…" He whispered softly, not exactly sure how to wake her up. He took a few startled steps back when she moved slightly and lifted her head.

"That was a…" Her words were muffled slightly as she rubbed her eyes with her sleeves.

"Momo..." He called out to her again. She nearly jumped out of her skin, it was as if she had no idea he was even there.

"C-Captain..?" she stood from her desk and squinted a bit at him, even though she knew exactly who it was. The word hit his ears like acid; the one time Momo had ever referred to him as Captain and that was not at all what he wanted to hear. After a moment of silence and an awkward stare down, he knew he just couldn't do it. He turned around quickly and opened the door. "Shiro wait!" She called after him and stretched her arm out to try and reach for him, but he just slammed the door behind him. Realizing in that moment, he probably wasn't going to come back. The feeling just about split her heart in two as she fell to her knees, clutching at her stomach. She called after him a few times, knowing that he probably wasn't going to hear her. She had been stubborn for so long, not wanting to face him after everything they had gone through. Now that she finally had her chance, now that Toshiro had come to _her, _everything was playing out perfectly. Instead she just had to ruin it, she knew better than to think that they would be any less than friends after everything. She sent him away though, and it was up to her to fix it, but her heart ached so much… she could hardly even stand.

That wasn't going to stop Momo though, this charade between them had gone on long enough, and she couldn't live without him anymore. After taking in a big gasp of air she managed to pull herself off the floor. She made sure to wipe her face free of tears, knowing that she would probably cry again before the night was over though. Once she managed to gain her composure she reached for her door and let out a rather heavy sigh. She couldn't believe she was actually doing this. Before she could even take a step into the hallway though, there he was, a startled look on his face. '_He came back…'_ just that alone made her heart skip a beat. "Shiro…" she made sure not to mess things up this time. This was also the first time he had seen Momo smile in a long time, even if it was small. He still didn't say anything to her though, he pushed himself past her and slid the door shut, but the one thing he did was lock eyes with her. "Shiro, I… I'm sorry..." She sniffed a bit, fighting back a few tears that still managed to slip through. "I'm so sorry…" That was it, he couldn't take it anymore.

"Momo…" He reached up to her cheek and cupped it, wiping away a few of her tears with his thumb. "Don't cry anymore…" He slid his hand behind her head, reaching for the strings that held her bun in place. Once her hair fell lose he tangled his fingers through it and pulled her face closer to his.

"Shiro, I…" but before she could even finish his lips were pressed softly against hers. She was shocked at fist, not exactly registering what was happening. Instead her body took over for her, knowing that this was what she had been waiting for all along. She instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. Something inside her wanted him, no, needed him. This may not have been the way she though they would fix the problem, but she damn sure wasn't going to complain. He then pulled away from her, still holding on to the side of her face and the small of her back. Toshiro just stared down into Momo's intense chocolate brown eyes, checking for any signs of uncertainty, but instead they told him she wanted him as much as he wanted her. She was so beautiful, and he was internally cursing himself for waiting so long to notice how much he actually loved her.

Momo was starting to get rather nervous, he held her so tenderly and looked at her like he was so sure about everything, but why was he just standing there? Maybe he was waiting for her… "Shiro…" With her heart pounding against her chest she gathered up all the courage she had left and cupped her soft hand around his cheek. "I love you…" Too nervous to wait and see the look on his face, she threw herself back at him and slammed their lips together for another kiss. Toshiro's heart skipped and he was at a loss for words, the three little words bounced around in his head. _'She loves me...' _He pulled back from their kiss yet again to make sure that this was actually happening, that she had in fact just said that. She looked up at him, confused, and slightly uneasy. "Did I do something wrong…?" _'Of course, that's just like Momo, to always blame herself."_

"Not at all…" He shook his head slightly and small reassuring smile crossed his lips. "I just wanted to make sure I heard you right and that I'm not dreaming…" Momo couldn't help but giggle a little to offset the huge blush on her cheeks. "After all this time…" He started, but was still a loss for words. He didn't want to ruin the moment they were currently sharing though, just because he didn't know what to say. He knew that he loved her too, but was just too afraid to admit it, hoping that she knew already that he did. It was always hard for Toshiro to swallow his pride. If he wasn't going to say it though, then she wanted him to prove it.

Toshiro was tired of waiting, he had been waiting for this for so long now and he finally had his chance. He reached back for Momo, wrapping his arms tightly around the small of her back, pulling her in for another huge kiss. She tilted her head to the side and parted her lips slightly, allowing him better access. Of course he was more than happy to oblige, pressing his tongue softly against hers. Toshiro thought it was so cute how nervous she was, she was shacking slightly, he could feel her heart pounding in her chest. Sure, he was nervous too, but that wasn't stopping him. Her hands clutched slightly at the back of his silvery hair, trying to keep him in one place so that she could pull away for a breath or two. He wasn't allowing that though, he one sweet taste of her and he wasn't stopping until he had more.

"Shiro…" She gasped, moving her head to the side as she took a deep breath. He didn't stop though; he just took this opportunity to change his approach. He then began to move kisses up her jaw line and down her neck. She let out a small whimper of pleasure causing him to smile against her frail skin. He rubbed his hands up and down her small back, stopping just underneath her butt after giving it a playful squeeze. Momo squeaked a little as he picked her up, moving her legs around his waist as he backed her up slightly into one of the walls. One of his hands stayed in place under her while the other searched for the tie on her clothes. With the way they were though, it made it difficult for him to remove her clothes. Without setting her down, Toshiro moved them over to her bed in the corner of the room. After setting Momo down on the bed he was able to remove the tie. She flushed and tried to cover up her breasts with her arms when her robes fell open.

"Don't be embarrassed…" He grabbed at her wrists and moved them to the sides of her head. "You're so… beautiful." Toshiro eyed her silky, porcelain skin; taking in every inch of her breathtaking body that he can before wrapping his lips in hers. Once Momo's arms were free of his grasps she took this opportunity to fiddle with his clothing, undoing the tie and slipping his captains jacket and robbing from his shoulders. He eventually picked up on what she was doing and slipped himself the rest of the way out, but quickly brought that hand back up to Momo's soft right breast. She moaned softly and tilted her head back at the strange new sensation, reaching up and grabbing hold of his broad shoulders. She had never realized how much Toshiro had changed until now, and he certainly wasn't the little kid she used to live with back in the day. No, he was a man now, and it showed; his body now quite something to behold. He was stronger, his muscles well defined throughout his chest, arms, and shoulders. She opened her eyes slightly, hands wandered about his body, taking in every inch that she had overlooked all these years. Toshiro loved the feel of her hands about him; they were so soft and delicate. Toshiro gently pinched at her nipple, causing her to squeak again underneath of him, only making him want more. Momo blushed brightly feeling his tongue travel down the side of her neck down towards her other breast, sending a small shiver down her spine.

"Sh...Shiro…!" She couldn't help but cry out when she felt his tongue flick and swirl around her nipple, causing it to form a small peak. He smiled against her skin, taking the rest of her nipple into his soft lips, sucking it a bit. He may hate the pet name she gave him all those years ago, but if she was going to keep saying it like that, he had no problem with it. In fact, he couldn't wait to hear it again. Toshiro then removed himself from her breast and gave her a rather seductive smile when her eyes opened in protest. With one hand he pulled her wrists up over her head so she couldn't move, and with the other he began to slowly pull down her hakama before slipping his hand inside. Momo let out a large gasp when he rubbed her through her panties, unable to cry out because his lips were on hers in an instant. Her hips bucked into his hand, as if without her control. He removed his lips from hers and gently ran a finger over the wet spot in her panties, just toying with her a bit. After letting go of her wrists, he quickly removed her hakama before she had a chance to object. Toshrio then ran his tongue down between her breasts, down her small stomach, over her bellybutton, all the way to the lacy edge of her peach colored panties.

Momo was watching Toshiro with both anticipation and embarrassment, was he actually about to do what she thought? He looked up at her, as if telling her to trust him with that one flash of his emerald eyes. Before any further objections though, he grabbed the edge of her panties with his teeth and pulled them down slightly. She cried out softly, in surprise and also pleasure when she felt his hot breath on her sensitive spot. Once he removed her panties he teased at the outside of her peach with his tongue, licking at the moisture that had seeped out earlier. Her head swung back against the bed as she gripped tightly at the sheets below her. The strange feeling of her cool room, his tickling breath, and the heat from his tongue was so overwhelming he had just nearly knocked all the breath out of her. Toshiro reached up with his hands and parted her a bit for better access, he was determined to make her call out his name again, and nothing turned him on more.

"Shiro..!" She still managed to call out short of breath when his tongue licked at the center of her peach all the way up to her most sensitive spot. He licked at the small bud again, causing her to scream out again in pleasure. Momo bucked her hips up again as the violent waves of pleasure consumed her very core. Now that he knew what spot made her tick, he continued to lick and nibble and the now swollen nub as he slid a finger in slowly, moving it in and out with the rhythm of his tongue. She closed her eyes tightly, overwhelmed at the pleasure, unable to catch her breath. Something inside of her was building up, causing a tight burning in the pit of her stomach. Toshiro smirked internally at all her little sounds and gasps of air every time he licked at her sensitive bud, and every time he moved his finger around inside her. Momo cried out his name louder at every new sensation, to a point where the pleasure within her was almost crippling. When he was sure she was getting close he removed his finger, replacing it with his tongue as he licked around her inner walls. He had no idea how close she really was though, with another loud scream of his name, her eyes rolled back, she gripped the sheets with all her might, and her hips bucked up against his mouth. He chuckled a bit internally at how loud she was when pleasure consumed her, he defiantly preferred Momo this way; something about it was just so… _sexy._

"Taste's like peaches…" He moved away from her and licked his lips playfully as her face flushed. What was there getting embarrassed about now though? He had seen all of her, heard her the way she had never heard herself. There was no hiding anything from him now. Toshiro then began to remove his uncomfortably tight pants before crawling back on top of her, but instead of watching she decided she would rather help. Her face lit up bright red as she eyed up his erection, it was bigger then she had imagined it being, but not too bad. With a bit a newfound confidence, Momo decided it was his turn to feel what she did. Her hand shook a little as she reached out and grabbed it softly. Toshiro closed his eyes and let out a soft breathy moan at the feel of her soft hand around him. Although not exactly sure what she was doing, she wanted to make him feel good. She moved her hand nervously up and down from the head to the base, trying to figure things out as she went along, Toshiro was in pure ecstasy, even though she was nervous and unsure, the feeling was amazing. A lot better than his own hand that's for sure. She then reached down and licked a small spot of moisture on the tip, causing him to call out her name in return.

"Taste's like snow," she teased, causing him to let out a rather breathy laugh. His laugh was cut short when she wrapped her lips around him and swirled her tongue around the tip, causing a breathy moanyet again.

"Ha…Harder…" He wrapped one of his hands in her hair and the other one was behind him, keeping him from falling over. Taking the hint she gripped him tighter with her hand, starting to pump him faster as she took him a bit further in her mouth. This was way better than Toshiro had ever imagined, better than any fantasy that he could have come up with in his mind. As far as he was concerned he had not a worry in the world, nothing else mattered in this moment. All he could think about was how amazing Momo's soft lips felt around him, how her tongue felt against him, and her hand gripped tightly around him. He started to move his hips a bit with her motions, not too much though, he didn't want to force himself too far in her mouth and startle her. "Momo... s… stop… I'm going too…" He gripped and the sheets with all his might and threw his head back in pleasure. She didn't listen though, instead she increased her speed and took as much of him as she possibly could in his mouth, moving her lips back up the head and back down again. Bobbing her head in sync with her hand. His body began to tense up under her, just as she had done before the most amazing feeling swept over here. Not a chance she was going to deny him of that feeling. Before she even had a chance to finish her thoughts though, she started to feel something warm fill her mouth. It was a strange taste at first, salty and somewhat bitter, but that didn't really bother her too much. She lifted up and gave him a rather seductive smile, a bit of him slid down the side of her mouth. He couldn't help but laugh a little at how long it took her to realize it was there.

After taking a moment to catch his breath, Toshiro wrapped his arm around Momo and gently laid her back against the bed. Crashing their lips together for another passionate kiss as their tongues fought for entrance into each other's mouths, for dominance. Momo's hands curled through his silvery hair, Toshiro's hands searched up and down her soft body as he began to ease her thighs apart with his knee. Toshiro then broke the kiss with a gasp of air as he moved his lips closer to her ear. "I love you, Momo…" He whispered softly into her ear and kissed it. Before she was able to give any sort of reply though, he slowly entered her, causing her to tilt her head back with a soft moan. He watched her expression intently as he entered her, making sure that he didn't cause her any sort of pain. She tensed up slightly once he was all the way in, making him pause. He didn't have to wait long though; once he was in, she was ready for him to continue, motioning him with her hips.

Toshiro buried his face in Momo's neck as he began to move himself slowly out of her and back in. Feeling her walls tighten around him with each thrust, causing him to moan her name into her neck. It was like nothing Momo had ever felt before, such an intense wave of passion, the feeling of being whole. "F… Faster," She cried out, griping tightly at his shoulders, her head curled back, and her eyes shut tightly. How could he refuse her? He gripped tightly at her hips, increasing his pace as he began to nibble and suck on her neck.

"Momo…" He moaned into her as his thrusts became harder. Sweat began to form on his forehead, sliding down the sides of his face and his nose. She cried out his name at the friction when his thrusts increased. She felt the burning in her core returning, her need for more going stronger. Momo wrapped her arms around his back, pulling him closer to him, chest to chest. He then pulled out of her, causing her to whimper at the feeling. Toshiro began teasing her with tip, but she wasn't having that. She began to buck her hips up to find him again but the more she did, the more he pulled away, still trying to tease her. When she got frustrated enough she let go of him and pushed him back a bit. He was just smirking at her, but she didn't think it was very funny. Toshiro brought his lips to hers and wrapped his arms around her back, pulling her up into his lap. If she wanted to be in control, then that was fine with him.

She closed her eyes tightly as she lowered herself onto him, pushing him in as far as she possibly could. Toshiro let out a breathy moan and pulled her closer to him, crashing their lips together. He wasn't able to keep the kiss up for long though, once she quickened her pace he found himself unable to catch his breath. "Shiro…" She panted, clutching at his shoulders as she continued to slam herself onto him. He gripped onto her hips, trying to increase her pace even more, his head tilted back, still trying to catch his breath.

Momo then found herself on her back again, her hands pinned over her head. Toshiro's eyes met hers with such an intense need, such intense passion, causing her heart to skip a beat. He crushed himself against her, crashing their lips together again as he entered her again with one swift thrust. Her scream was muffled by his lips, by his tongue wrapped in hers. Momo gripped at his shoulders as his thrusts increased, stronger, and faster than before. Toshiro slid his hands sown her body, down towards her thigh where he gripped it tightly. Using it to move her leg up higher, wrapping it around his waist; allowing him deeper entry. She moaned out his name, feeling him hit a new spot in her that he never had before. Their lips parted as he began to thrust into her rather violently, and urgently. She tilted her head back and gripped tighter at his shoulders, feeling him slam into the same spot of ecstasy. She could feel herself getting close, the unimaginable pleasure coiling up inside her core, ready to burst out at any moment.

"M… Momo!" Toshiro gasped, closing his eyes tightly as he buried his face into her shoulder. He was getting close, the tighter she got around him, the more urgent his thrusts became. Their bodies began to melt together, a mixture of their sweat pooling in the crease of her stomach.

"Shi… ro!" Her nails dug slightly into his skin as she bucked her hips up into him, forcing him as deep as he could go into her as she released around him. He was right behind her though, only a few deep thrusts separated their releases. She felt him release inside her, filling her up to the core with his seed. Momo let go of his shoulders and her hands dropped to her sides as she gasped for breath. Neither of them wanted this moment to end, they just lay there, staring into each other's eyes. The world around them seemed to just stand still, as if they were the only two in it. She reached up and brushed a bit of his silver hair behind his ear and smiled gently at him.

"You put a whole meaning to making the bed wet, Momo." He teased. Momo's face turned bright red as she hit him in the chest.

"That's not funny…" But he couldn't help but laugh at how cute she was being.

"I never said it was a bad thing. Besides, I'm only kidding, Momo." He reached down and gave her pouty lip a kiss before pulling out of her to lie beside her. She let out a breathy moan at the feeling of him slipping out. Toshiro sat up for a second, reaching for his captains jacket to lay over them as a blanket. Once he was back beside her, she curled up to him, using his chest as a pillow.

"Shiro… I love you…"

"I love you too, Momo." He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her as close to him as possible.

* * *

**I had a lot of fun writing this so i really hope you guys enjoyed it. Love it? Hate it? Want more? Review!**


End file.
